You and Only You
by J.A.S.F.101
Summary: COMPLETE! Epilogue added! sora realizes he's gay and in love with his best friend riku, can he win his heart? multple pairings....YAOI
1. Oh man!

**Hey this is my first fanfic! I hope that you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Hell we all wish it!**

**Warnings: YAOI!**

**Revised 2/08/06**

**Yep. I'm going through the story and fixing it up a little.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Oh, Man**

It's hot and sticky out as the two best friends skate at Grind. Grind is the place to hang out if you snowboard, surf, skateboard, rollerblade, or anything athletic. The back part of Grind has a skate park where you can practice your moves. The place was jam packed with kids all different ranges. Today was their day off from school and the weather was nice, so they were trying to make the most of it.

The young brunet got up off the ground for the third time in a row. Grumbling he grabbed his board and tried again. Again he fell, today wasn't Sora's day. His best friend since they were little was watching him. His silver haired friend laughed hysterically, "Hey Sora need any help? Want me to superglue your feet to the board, so you can't fall anymore?" Sora turned to his friend and glared at him.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Riku. So you think you can do it. I'd like to see you try. Oww." The brunet got up off the ground and limped over to Riku and sat down, "I know I can get it, I got it once before." Sora pouted.

Riku jumped up and grabbed his board and got in front of Sora. Easily he landed the trick. Sora stared at him and frowned. Riku looked over at Sora and sighed and shaking his head Riku said, "Sora let me teach me. You're being stubborn."

"No I'm not. I've done it on my own and I'll do it now," Sora jumped up and went for his board when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Sora I'm starving. Let's get something to eat." Riku wanted to save his friend from the embarrassment that he was going to bring upon himself. _'Hopefully this will distract him from killing himself.'_ Riku thought.

"Hey that's my line!" '_He used my line….I'll make him pay…..nobody gets away with insulting me and using my lines….'_ The brunet thought. Plus I'm not hungry," Sora stated reaching for his board a second time only to be stopped by his stomach growling.

Sora grabbed his board and started blushing. Riku raised and eyebrow and smiled, "Oh really…."

As Riku passed Sora, he tripped Riku. Riku fell on his face and groaned. He rolled over and stared at Sora, "Well, seeing as how you are the reason I'm here in the first place, you can help me up."

Sora just started at Riku and smiled. Sora knew that he would give up because Riku was too fast and strong to be messed around with. Sora continued to stare at his sex god of a friend and lent out a hand.

Riku grabbed his hand and pulled down hard. Sora came tumbling down on top of Riku. The silvered haired friend started laughing and the expression on Sora's face. The brunet was inbetween his friend's legs.

'_Oh man, SO not the place I want to be at the moment. Well I feel…oh NO, NO, NO! Sora! Don't you dare think like that!_' Sora started scolding himself, _'I mean there is nothing wrong to feel this way but I'm not like that……..'_

Sora rolled over on to Riku's side and groan out of annoyance and embarrassment. Riku got up having tears in his eyes and started to help Sora up. Sora blushed and looked at the ground. The silver haired friend was oblivious to his best friends blush.

The younger of the two got up and grabbed his board while Riku did the same. The two best friends started talking about movies as they walked to The Shack to get something to eat.

Finding their normal table, Sora sat down. The brunet said his order to Riku and watched Riku leave to go get it. The boys have a unspoken rule that you buy the food every other time you're there. Both abide by it and it's been that way since they started to go there with the rest of the group of friends.

As Riku went to get the food, Sora watched him leave the area. Sora had known he was gay for a couple of months, now. He had figured it out one day when Riku slept over. The said friend walked out of the shower with nothing but a towel on and the young brunet go turned on.

Sora hadn't told any of his friends or family about his preferences yet. Truth be told, Sora was a little scared of what their reactions might be. The only thing that came to the brunet's mind was, _'Damn he's got a nice ass.'

* * *

_

**Let me know what you think! Review please and thank you!**


	2. long time no see

**I am so happy with the reviews I've gotten! Squeaks of happiness.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I didn't think the story had what it takes, but you guys say otherwise and I am happy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't….Own….Anything…..crap! oh the possibilities if I did……BUT I do own Shawna, Mollie, Heather, Grind, and The Shack.**

**Revised: 2-08-06

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Long time no see**

Five minutes later Riku returned with a short red head, who was skipping up to their table. The red head was wearing a black shirt that said 'Who said I like boys?' and she was wearing black pants with a bright green outline on them. Her pants had on many chains and they jingled to the rhythm of her walking. Her hair was up into a ponytail. The redhead sat next to Sora.

"Hey Shawna," Sora said and gave her a hug, "I'm glad you're back, Riku here has been causing all kinds of trouble." Shawna smiled and giggled.

Riku playfully pushed Sora out of his chair. As the brunet got up his face was beet red and he mumbled, "if only you…."

"Oh Riku, leave him alone. If I know you, and I do, then I know you having been behaving," Shawna looked at Sora, "Who is it this week?... Heather or Mollie? I can never keep up." Sora shrugged his shoulders, "Damn I told you to keep tabs for me!"

They all starting talking about the newest movie in the theater. Shawna complained because it was a definite date movie and she didn't have one. Riku chuckled and replied that it was too bad she was not into men or he'd defiantly bring her to the movies as her date.

Sora laughed and nodded his head in agreement, his face color returning to normal. _'God, why does he have this sudden affect on me? I wish it would just go away, it's making things very uncomfortable.'_

"….yeah well, I'm glad to be back from that wicked evil place, they call dad's house," Shawna said looking at her watch, "oh crap! I was supposed to be home an hour ago. Cloud and Leon are going to KILL me." Shawna stood up and hugged Riku for a long time. When she hugged Sora, the redhead whispered in his ear, "you better tell him soon, or things are going to very uncomfortable."

Shawna got up, said her final good-byes and race out of the restaurant.

"No wonder she's on the track team. Leon must be making her run a lot." Riku said sitting back to eat the food that just arrived. _'Sora seems a little... distant. I wonder what's bothering him.'_

Sora picked up his food to eat, lost in his thoughts, _'how the hell does she know? Is it obvious or is it a girl thing?'_ Sora questioned himself until he saw a hand in his face.

"Earth to Sora?" Riku said waving his hand in front of Sora's face, "are you finished analyzing the meaning of life or are you done eating?"

"Both…." Sora grinned, "hey lets go-" Sora's cell phone cut him off.

"Hello? Hey mom. No. Yes. Fine, but only if she gets locked in the cellar…sorry. Yep be there soon." Sora hung up, "sorry Riku forced to baby-sit Adrian, mom's going on another date with Dylan."

"Yeah, I hear you; I too have a date, with Mollie." Sora's face fell at the mention of another date. "Alright let's head out."

The two boys got up and grabbed their skateboards and headed towards their own houses as the sun started to set.

* * *

**Thanks again you guys. Now you need to push that button and review. Good reviews or bad ones, I'll take them both to help me improve. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. movies? with who?

**Thanks guys for the reviews...yea this chapter will get into their home live more.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything...except this computer and my dog...you can't have either...**

**Revised: 9-22-05**

**Chapter 3: Movies? With who?**

**Riku's House**

'_I wonder why Sora was acting so weird...maybe he has a crush on Shawna. Maybe because they have known each other ever since they were in diapers, I mean it was bound to happen...but still...'_ Riku thought.

Riku pulled up to his house. His house is big. White with green trimming it looked expensive (because it was) and elegant.

Riku walked into the house and tried to get to his room before being found by his mother, but he was too late.

"Riku darling, you must join us for dinner," Mrs. Hakuri said jumping up and down, "My brother is here to visit and wants to see you."

"Mom, I can't I have a date with Mollie," Riku said sighing in defeat and walking towards the library. Once a month, every month he has to deal with this kind of thing from his parents. He loves his parents but the stuff they say ticks him off.

As Riku entered the library, he was greeted by the warmth of the fire. He looked around and saw his father and his uncle talking and laughing.

"Ah, so finally our son comes to visit us, his own parents and we haven't talked to him in weeks," his father Mr. Hakuri said laughing.

Riku just stood there waiting for the jokes to pass. Mrs. Hakuri took a seat next to her husband and hugged him.

"Come Riku, it's been about a year since I was here to talk to you. Tell me something that's changed about yourself," Mr. Simkuri said watching his nephew slowly step towards the fire, "Do you still around that small middle class boy? Do you have a girlfriend or two?" he said and winked.

Riku felt anger rising in his blood, "My _friend_ Sora, is just fine. Yes I do have A girlfriend."

"Oh how loyal," his uncle said pulling his upper lip out. He turned away form his nephew and starting talking to Riku's parents, ignoring Riku.

'_How can he make fun of Sora. Just because he's from a different social class doesn't mean I can't hang out with him!'_ Riku thought to himself. The grandfather clock snapped Riku out of his thought's and looked at it. His eyes widen and he turned to grab his keys to leave, remembering that he was supposed to be at there date five minutes ago!

As he left he shouted, "Going out, see you in a while" His parents didn't even hear him.

**Sora's House**

'_Hopefully Riku didn't noticing that I was acting weird. That would be embarrassing to have to explain.'_ Sora thought.

Sora stood outside his house for a few minutes deciding whether to go in there or not. The decision was made for him when he heard, "Sora's home!" being shouted throughout his house.

Groaning Sora stepped up to the door to be knocked down on his back by a big black furry animal. "BEAR! Get off me, you big lug!" Sora shouted attempting to throw the big dog off of him.

Giggling from his side made him realized his sister was going to watch him suffocate under the big animal.

"Bear off, now!" Sora's mother yelled from the upstairs bathroom, "I don't have time for this. Dylan's going to be here any moment."

Sora's mother proceeded downstairs to see her oldest slowly getting to his feet. She smiled, "Hey Sora did you guys have fun today?"

Sora got up and abandoned his skateboard on the front porch, "Yea, and Shawna came back today and she was happy. I mean she doesn't like her dad. Although I can understand why, with him not wanting her to be around her brother because he's gay. That's pretty stupid. But other than that, yea we had fun."

Sora's mom smiled at him and went into the kitchen. The phone rang, as Sora's sister, Adrian, ran up stairs with Bear.

"I got it!" Sora yelled, picking up the phone, "Hello? Yes, oh hi Dylan. Yep hold on one moment please?"

Sora walked into the kitchen and handed the phone to his mother. He walked away and went up stairs to his room. When he got in his room he went straight for his CD player. He placed Linkin Park in there to listen to.

About ten minutes later his mother called Sora downstairs.

"Yea mom?" Sora asked.

"Sora, our date got cancelled because Dylan's friend is in the hospital. So, if you have or want to make plans go ahead. I and your sister might be going to the new miniature golf course. Here's the phone," Mrs. Uktiri said handing Sora the phone.

Sora fled up the stairs to his room. _'Maybe Riku will want to go see a movie? Oh crap! He's on a date with Mollie. Great! Oh I can call Shawna; at least she behaves in the movies.' _Sora thought as he started to dial her number.

"Hello is Shawna there? Hey Cloud. Okay I'll hold," Sora said sitting on his bed looking up at the ceiling, "Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies. Yea I can be there in about..." Sora looked at his watch, "fifteen minutes. Alright see you then. Bye." Sora hung up and ran down stairs to tell his mom that he was going out.

**Shawna's House**

Sora walked up to the black door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Cloud said opening the door. Cloud was wearing a white tank top and baggy shorts. He smiled at Sora and said, "Come on in. Shawna's in the shower she'll be done in a few minutes. Help yourself, you know where everything is." Cloud said stepping aside to let Sora in.

"Thanks," Sora said walking straight for the kitchen. Sora has been over there so much, that it's practically his second home. They could careless about the whole gender thing, they were friends and that's what matters to them. Sora could hear Cloud laughing. Sora walked around the dinning room table and headed for the refrigerator. He looked inside and pulled out a coke. When he opened the drink he heard the front door open and then a slam!

Sora ignored the sound and continued to drink his drink, while looking at the pictures, until he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Leon appeared and stopped to look at Sora and continued to the pantry.

Sora finished his drink and left the can on the counter. He walked towards the sound of scurrying that was coming from the upstairs. He got to the stairs and saw Shawna racing towards him. When she reached the light he saw he unusually usually outfit.

Shawna came towards Sora with a blue tank top and black pants with lots of belts around her legs. LOTS of belt. Sora laughed as Shawna came towards him and stopped at the sound she heard.

Sora looked at Shawna and they slowly came towards the living room. They saw Leon attacking Cloud's neck and Cloud moaning.

"Ahem!" Shawna said, "I'm still here ya know. Why can't you wait until we leave?"

A pillow came their way and almost hit Sora in the head. "I think we better leave," Sora suggested feeling uncomfortable. Shawna giggled, "Yea," Shawna said as they headed for the door.

**The Movie Theater Place**

"Ha! I win!" Sora said jumping in front of Shawna.

"No fair! You cheated!" Shawna pouted. She smiled not being able to hold a pout.

The two teens laughed as they got in line for food. They joked some more, while trying to decided to get.

That's when they heard two familiar voices that made them turn around and look at each other.

**thanks you guys agian for reviewing! you made me very happy. this turned out a lot alongre than intened and it's longer than the other chapters but i hope you enjoyed.**

**i just wanted you to get a feel of their home lives.**


	4. stars

**Thanks again. I could careless if I got good reviews or bad ones. This is my first fanfic and I know that I need to improve a lot plus IF (which I probably will) I decide to put them together and create a yaoi scene that will definitely suck!**

**Disclaimer: nope nada nothing**

**Revised: 9-22-05**

**Chapter 4: Stars**

"What are you two doing here?" Sora asked.

Shawna and Sora left their spot in line to talk to the couple. Mollie stood in front of Riku. Riku had his arms around Mollie's waist.

"I think they're on their date," Shawna whispered, giggling.

"Yea, pretty much, but what are you two doing here?" Riku asked squeezing his girlfriends waist, "Are you two stalking us?"

"Ha! Hardly, keep dreaming," Shawna said rolling her eyes. '_Why does he have to think that since we are his friends that we enjoy watching him make lovey-dovey stuff to his girlfriend? God it's awful to watch...I wonder how Sora is taking this...'_ thought Shawna.

"Well since you're here wanna double date?" Sora asked the couple.

"Whoa! Hold up! You guys dating! Since when?" Mollie said in awe.

"NO!" both Shawna and Sora shouted in unison, causing people to look their way.

'_Awwwww...great now he'll never go out with me if he thinks that I'm going out with someone...' _Sora thought.

"No, no, no! We are just...friends!" Shawna stammered. Shawna blushed before she said, "I happen to like someone else at the moment."

"Whoa, calm down tiger, I was just joking," Mollie said looking at Riku she said, "but I would like to double date if Riku doesn't mind..."

"Sure, listen me and Sora will get the food and drinks, while you and Shawna get our seats," Riku said leaving Mollie's sides to stand next to Sora.

Sora blushed and starting walking towards the line. Riku followed after hearing Shawna say, "be nice you two."

Shawna and Mollie started to walk to the theater.

"Nice clothes," Mollie stated, staring at Shawna's pants, "I love the belts."

"Yea, I know I'm weird, but hey I love shiny things. They keep me entertained for hours," Shawna said laughing, "I like your clothes."

"Thanks I love goggles if ya couldn't tell," Mollie said laughing too.

Shawna at Mollie's attire. Mollie had dark blue pants and a red Full metal Alchemist shirt. On her pants she had goggles on the belt loops and one holding her hair back.

"Let's find seats before the knuckleheads get back," Shawna said looking in the dark theater.

"Let's," Mollie said grabbing Shawna's arm and pulling her in.

"What are you guys getting?" Riku asked after he placed his order.

"No clue, you two interrupted us as we were arguing over what to get," Riku raised an eyebrow at that, "Really? Why is it that you two know more than anyone else knows you? And you fight but end up getting the same thing? You two have been together since... kindergarten." Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We're friends." Sora looked at the menu, "Uhmmm... Popcorn with extra butter and a large Sprite." He said to the person behind the counter.

Riku put a shocked expression on his face, "Whoa Sora is that all for you?" Riku slapped his hands to his face and smiled.

Sora's face reddened and he looked away.

Riku saw him do this and smiled, "Hey Sora, you'd think that you have a crush on me, with all the blushing you do. I'm flattered with the gesture."

"No-no, no, no! I'm not that way, couldn't be in a million years," Sora stammered softly.

Riku heard Sora and he frowned a little, "Oh...oh okay, well lets grab our drinks and food and go watch the movie." Riku grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door, leaving Sora behind.

**After movie**

"Ahh man, no way. I like the part when they jump out the window the best!" Mollie said grabbing Riku's arm.

"I strongly disagree; I like the part when he chops off her head!" Shawna said skipping towards the exit.

"I thought the movie sucked!" Riku stated.

Mollie and Shawna stopped and stared at him like he had three heads.

"Uhmm, I don't think that was smart to say Riku," Sora said looking at the girls faces.

"Hey Sora I thought you had to baby-sit?" Riku asked avoiding the subject.

"Nope Dylan couldn't make it so me and Shawna came to the movies," Sora said heading towards the ice cream shop.

Shawna looked in the direction that Sora was headed and started to drool, "Sora? I want rocky road this time, can we please get it?" Shawna asked getting really sweet.

"Sure. I have enough for the both of us," he smiled at her as they started to walk towards the ice cream shop.

"Hey are you two coming?" Shawna asked over her shoulder.

Riku looked at Mollie and she nodded her head. They started to walk towards the shop hand in hand.

"Took you guys long enough," Shawna said looking up from her seat.

"What are you two doing?" Mollie said looking at the teens sitting across from each other.

"We're having a thumb war, DUH!" Sora said as Shawna won that round. Sora challenged her to another fight.

"Why am I cursed with the weird friends?" Riku asked himself. Riku sat next to Sora, while Mollie sat next to Shawna.

"Did you two already order?" Mollie said looking at Riku. Shawna nodded her head and challenged Sora to another fight after winning again.

"Riku will you go get ours?" Mollie said looking at him and smiling.

Riku smile and got up to order.

Five minutes later Riku returned with all of their ice cream, "Hey Sora, why did you only order one?"

Shawna smiled and answered for Sora, "well...we usually share one. We've done that since we were little." Shawna blushed and laughed.

"Ahh, that's so adorable!" Mollie squeaked taking a spoonful of hers.

"Great, you two, now you've given her ideas," Riku said laughing, "No." he stated firmly and then poked her in the arm. He tried to eat some of his ice cream but it fell on the ground.

"Damn I guess tonight you get absolutely nothing. Oh yea and HA! That's for poking me in the arm." Mollie shook her head and continued eating.

"What time is it?" Shawna asked grabbing Sora's arm to check for a watch that wasn't there.

"Ahh... almost eleven," Riku answered checking his watch, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Shawna said looking to Sora, "I think they're done by now, don't you?"

"Hopefully I don't want another pillow to come near my face," Sora pouted. "Well I'd rather not hear anything."

"What are you two talking about?" Mollie asked.

"Well, Cloud and Leon started before we left the house and..." Shawna drifted off not wanting to finish, "I should probably be going home." She stood up to leave with Sora right behind her.

"See ya guys tomorrow right?" Shawna said over her shoulder.

"Yea bye guys, see ya," Sora said hopping in front of Shawna causing her to yell "Challenge!" as they exited the ice cream shop.

"You have really weird friends," Mollie stated standing up to leave. She stopped when Riku wasn't following, "Uhmm...Riku...EARTH TO RIKU!"

"Yea? Sorry." He said looking at the door where his two best friends exited, moments earlier.

"Shall we go?" Mollie asked.

"We shall," Riku smiling said and they left the store hand-in-hand.

"Thanks for the outing tonight Sora," Shawna said standing at her front door.

"No prob, especially since you were at your dads I figured you needed to have fun" Sora said sitting on the steps looking at the stars.

"Yea well, you're a good friend and don't you dare forget it, or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." She sat next to him and sighed. "Ya know you should take my advice before you screw up big time." With that piece of advice she whispered good night and went into her house leaving Sora to stare up at the stars.

"Thanks for the date tonight," Mollie said at her front door, "You seemed a little distracted tonight. Oh well, I hope your thoughts are fun. I love your friends. Even if they are unique"

"Yea, one of a kind aren't they?" Riku looked around and smiled.

Riku kissed her on the cheek and started to walk home.

When he home he sat on the steps and stared up into the sky, wishing someone else was there with him.

**Thanks for reading. I think that I miss spell words a lot...do I? Well let me know if I do cuz I am really bad speller and all... thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll have the next chap. out MAYBE Wednesday...not a day after cuz I got finals! Ouch those are going to hurt! plz review!**


	5. Her

**Thanks for the reviews! They were awesome. I would like to thank ExcelExcel for helping me catch some of my mistakes for this chapter. You are going to think that I'm evil at the end of this chapter, because I left information out on purpose!**

**Disclaimer: nope I don't own kingdom hearts although I wish I did...enjoy!**

**Revised: 9-22-05

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 ...Her...**

The boy's moans could be heard throughout his neighborhood as he slept.

_Riku moaned as Sora stood near him. Sora mewled and touched himself but wouldn't let Riku touch him, so Riku threw himself at the younger boy. They fell on the floor and came in contact for a heated kiss._

_Riku slipped his tongue in Sora's mouth and they both battled for dominance. Sora knew he was going to lose but he fought anyway and lost._

_Hands roamed freely as the boys rolled on the floor, stripping clothes in the process. Riku left Sora's mouth and started to attack his neck. Sora tried to bite back a moan, but failed and sighed Riku's name._

_Soon the two boys were naked. Riku reached for his pants to pull out a bottle of lubricant, but Sora didn't notice as he started to stroke himself in Riku's absence._

_Riku rolled over onto Sora and positioned himself and Sora knew what was to come. Riku put some lubricant on one finger and probed Sora's entrance. Riku added another finger and a third when Sora got accustomed to them. _

_Riku took the fingers out and earned a whimper from Sora. Riku positioned himself and slowly entered Sora. After Sora got used to the pain he started to move his hips against Riku. Riku took this as a hint to start to move and he did._

_Riku grabbed Sora's harden member and started to stroke it to add to the pleasure. Soon Riku hit Sora's prostate and Sora came in ecstasy. Riku soon followed. _

_Riku slowly took his limp member out of Sora and laid down next to him. Sora smiled and whispered 'I love yo-'_

The boy woke with a start and stared at the ceiling. The boy heard a beeping noise and realized it was his alarm clock. He slammed his fist on the top and the room quickly became quiet.

He stood up and looked in the mirror at his hair and he realized it was unruly and would always be. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _'Great!'_ the boy thought going towards the bathroom, _'how am I going to explain this if someone heard.'_ The boy grimaced and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. **(1)

* * *

**

"Hey sleepy head," Shawna said to Sora. Sora came running down the beach towards the two girls.

Shawna and Mollie were talking and just sitting near the water with their bikinis on.

"Hey," Sora said sitting next to the two girls, "It's not my fault I overslept, and had to call you and listen to you guys complain."

Mollie rolled her eyes, "Girls don't complain, we just have to be right."

Shawna smirked and said, "Hey she's got a point ya know."

"No, not really. I tend to think you two complain the most on the island." Everyone looked behind them to find Riku smirking, and a little out of breath.

"Hey when did you get here, baby?" Mollie asked as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"While right now, exactly."

Sora put his hands to his face and pretended to be shocked, "Oh my god! The sex God Riku has been late for the first time in his life!" Sora giggled and Shawna started to roll around with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, "I think that God must have killed his inner beauty self-esteem!" Sora tried to look shock but couldn't and ended up joining Shawna on the ground laughing.

"Yea well...at least I don't drool in my sleep," Riku said to Sora. His face got red as he thought of a come back.

"Ok children before a fight breaks out wanna go swimming?" Mollie said walking towards the water.

Shawna calmed down a bit and hurried to join Mollie in the water, "Coming?"

"Na, not now." Sora replied sitting next to the girl's pile of clothes.

"Riku?" Mollie asked stepping into the water.

"No thank you, I'll just sit here for now."

The two girls ran off into the water and started to play around. The boys sat in an uncomfortable silence watching the girls splash each other.

'_Ahh...man, I should have said yes! Now I'm even more uncomfortable to be around him! I need to something to talk about.'_ Sora was so into his thoughts that he didn't see the hand in his face.

"Sora!" Sora jumped a mile high and glared daggers at Riku.

"Hey, you kinda zoned out on me. Whatta wanna talk about? Like...oh! Remember in the movie when Susan got her arm yanked off and all that blood squirted out?" Riku smiled remembering that part, "Well I was thinking that for Halloween you could go as her without the arm. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"But, I'm a boy...well...I guess if I put my hair up maybe, BUT I will NOT talk like a girl!" Sora glared at Riku. Sora looked up at the sky, "Hey Riku?" Sora didn't look Riku in the eye, "Did you know that last night the sky was clear and all you could see was stars?"

Riku noticed that Sora wasn't looking at him, "Yea I did. It was beautiful out. There was one person that I wish was there with me though."

Sora was about to ask who that person was, but was interrupted when the two girls ran up to them. Riku turned his attention to the girls.

"Hey ladies how's it hanging?" Riku asked while standing up with a towel to give to Mollie. Mollie and Shawna both laughed and ignored the looks they got from the boys.

"Well then. Hey Mollie remember the arcade I was telling you about, wanna go?" Shawna asked and looked at the two boys to see if they wanted to go. Sora jumped up and said "yes I would love to". Riku didn't want to be left out so he said yes.

After the girls dried off they headed towards the main dock. The main dock has all the stores and basically all the hot spots.

When they arrived Shawna challenged Riku to a game of Teken 5. He couldn't refuse a challenge so they went to find the machine.

Sora and Mollie started to play Area 51, but after being beat three times they decided to take a break and talk.

"Sora, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell ANYONE." She stressed on the 'anyone' and looked around. After seeing Sora nod his head she said, "I think I might break up with Riku."

Sora gasped and asked why. "Because I realized something hanging out with you and Shawna, although it's hard to explain."

"What? Come on; tell me, I won't tell anyone. I swear to god, not a single soul."

Mollie was quiet for a moment and nodded. She told Sora the reason and all he could do was smile. **(2)**

"Hey love birds can we join the conversation?" Shawna asked teasing them.

Mollie slightly turned pale and laughed sarcastically, "Ha, ha, ha, very funny. I'm taken and I don't cheat."

"Hey, you keep turning that pale and I'm gonna have to think otherwise." Riku said while sitting on Mollie's lap.

"Ahh...I'd say to leave them alone but I can't run fast today." Shawna said sitting down next to Sora. The red head grabbed her side to emphasize her point.

"Why what happened?" Sora asked, "wait let me guess, Leon challenged you to a fight and you didn't back down?"

"Ahh...would I be lying if I said I didn't?" Shawna looked at their faces and sighed, "Yea, but for once I actually kicked his ass! Yea, but I think he let me win, cuz Cloud whispered somethin' in his ear about it afterwards." Riku smiled at that, "yea well needless to say, even if Leon loses, you still end up in pain."

"What are you talking about?" Mollie asked. She didn't care if she sounded stupid; she just wanted to know what they were talking about.

"What? Oh, uhmm, Leon, my brother's boyfriend, is teaching me to sword fight for free. He does it for money, but according to him I'm the 'brat that doesn't go away' and he's forced to love me."

"He sounds so lovely," Mollie said. Riku smirked and looked away muttering, "You don't know the half of it"

"Well, I'm starved, anyone want food?" Shawna said standing up.

"Ya know, between you and Sora, you two could probably eat the world's entire storage of food and still be hungry."

"Where do you two get your appetite? More importantly, where does the food go?" Mollie asked in awe.

Sora looked at Shawna, and Shawna looked at Sora, they smiled. "uhmmm..."they both said and smiled. At the same time they both bolted for the beach smiling.

"Hey no fair!" both Mollie and Riku jumped up and ran after them laughing.

By the time the couple reached the two best friends, they were eating.

"Hey did you order something for us?" Mollie asked plotting herself down in a chair, breathing heavily. Riku too, was breathing heavily and he slumped into an empty chair and sighed.

"Yea, yours will be here in a couple of minutes." Shawna said right before taking a bite into her sandwich.

They talked for about five minutes when the couple's food arrived. Mollie shoveled the food down her throat. Riku ate, but not fast.

They talked about what to do for the next day.

"Oh maybe I could beg Leon to give you guys free lessons, and we could duke it out?" Shawna asked jumping up and down non-stop. Shawna loves to sword fight and had been doing it since both she and Sora were little. Whenever the subject came up she would get excited.

"Well, I'm game, but I already know how. He taught me and you together, remember in 3rd grade?" Sora said pulling a stance. "Oh yea, I forgot!" Shawna said. She faked a kick at Sora's side.

"Yea that's sounds fun, but I don't know, maybe, depends on if I'm in the mood or not." Mollie said standing up, "Riku will you walk me home? I have to get going, and be home before six."

"Bye." Shawna said right as she lost her footing and slipped on the ground, "Owww! Oh well." She got up and started to jump again.

Riku shook his head, grabbed Mollie's arm and guided Mollie out towards her house. The silver haired friend mutter, "No wonder, they'll have brain damage soon."

* * *

"Thanks for the walk home." Mollie said walking up the steps and pausing, "Hey Riku can we talk?"

Riku eyed her suspiciously and nodded.

"Well Riku I don't know how to say this but..." she paused and looked at him, "I want to break up."

"What- why?" he stumbled out, looking hurt.

"Well... I like, I like- well...oh hell! I have a crush on someone and I didn't want it to wreck our relationship, so I decided to end it." Mollie looked up at the sky and frowned.

"Well, ahh, can I know who it is?" Riku asked and frowned.

"Well as long as you promise not to tell her then-" she was cut off when Riku said, "Her?" Riku's frown grew worse, if at all possible.

"Ahhhh promise first then I'll tell." Mollie shifted from foot to foot. "Fine"

"Ahhh, yea it's a 'her' and her name is, is...is..." when she told him, he smiled and laughed. He felt a little relieved that he knew the person, but was still sad.

"I knew it!" Riku laughed, "Well at least it's not a guy. Well see you tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Mollie's mood lighten greatly and she smiled. As she turned to go in the house she heard, "Ask her tomorrow."

Mollie nodded and walked into the house.

* * *

**Ha another one finished! And it's longer! **

**(1) Okay I didn't tell you who the boy is for a reason. You'll find out next chapter, hopefully.**

**(2) I have the person figured out and I'm not telling only to make you want to read the next chapter.**

**Oh and please review because it really helps to know what I'm doing wrong!**

**Thanks**


	6. Water Balloons

**I wrote this really early in the morning because I was bored and high off of sugar so if it doesn't make sense blame it on the sugar...**

**Well...here you go...thanks you ExcelExcel for helping me and for the suggestion...kudos to you...**

**Disclaimer: nope cuz if I did...kids wouldn't be able to play the game...ENJOY!**

**Revised: 9-23-05

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Water Balloons**

Riku walked back to his house to see his mom running towards him. He silently groaned and put on a fake smile.

"Hey darling, anything interesting happen when you were with your friends?" Riku's mom asked. Riku smiled, he knew that she wanted gossip to tell her friends, "How is...uhmm..."

"It's Mollie, mom, and we broke up. Can I go to bed, I'm kinda tired." He wanted to escape his mom at least for now.

"That bitch! She dumped the hottest boy in the state!" her face grew serious and she fumed until, "MOM! Calm down, it was more mutual than anything"

He sighed as she started to ramble, so he interrupted her by walking up stairs to his room.

Once in his room and went for his stereo and pulled out Mudvayne. Riku turned the music up loud and pushed repeat. He popped the CD in and laid out on his bed and listen to the music.

_In this home, that is me, the dead are rolling over.  
In this home, thickening, dirt shoveled over shoulders.  
I feelin to me, so overwhelmed, oh these pressures that are rising.  
My life overturned, or tear the despair, oh these scars keep ripping open!_

He started to sing with the music and felt that he knew what the singer was trying to say. Riku got up and went over to his neglected computer and pulled out his guitar that was sitting on the side. He sat there trying to find the notes, and when he found them he started to play and sing along.

_In this home, that is me, left with our heart exhausted.  
What's my release, what sets me free, do you pull me up, just to push me down again?_

_Peel me from the skin, tear me from the rind, does it make you happy?  
Tear me from the bone, tear me from myself, are you feeling happy now?_

Riku strummed hard and let the music take up until his favorite part of the song. He stopped and sang along, almost screaming the words.

_Does it make you happy, are you feeling happy, are you fuckin happy, now that I've lost every-nothing. Does it make you happy, are you feeling happy, are you fuckin happy, now that I've lost every nothing_

Riku sat there and listen to the song repeat itself and he started to think very hard.

"_Damn it! I think she is right in her choice, but I mean come on! Am I really supposed to just be dumped and be alright! Wait, I bet this is how all the girls that I've dated feel...great! way to load on the guilt! I should just call Sora. He always cheers me up.'_

Riku pointed the stereo remote at the stereo and pressed pause. Riku reached over his nightstand and grabbed his cordless phone. He stared at the phone before dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Sora there?"

"Oh yes he is. Hello Riku, how is everything going on?"

"Ahh, not to bad I guess."

"Oh okay be good. Here's Sora."

He heard a shuffling on the other line and waited. He started to pace in the middle of his floor.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora? Whatta doing?"

"Well, I got home not that long ago and I was getting ready to watch a movie."

"Oh! Sorry am I interrupting? I mean cuz can go if you're busy?"

"No, I haven't started it yet." The line got quiet before Sora spoke again, "Wanna come over and watch the movie with me?" Sora got excited and started to jump up and down.

"Sora! Sure, but stop...Stop jumping- SORA!" He heard the other line get quiet. "Just stop jumping it's hard to hear you, when you do that. Sure I'll come over if it means I can take my mind off certain things."

"Yea, I'm sorry about that whole girl thing. I hope that Mollie and-"

"What you knew before I did! Wow, how long?"

"Uh, since we were at the arcade, today."

"Well, I'll be damn." Riku sat on his bed and hugged his legs, "So you knew something before I did. That's a change."

"HA! Yea isn't it? Well come over, I'll be waiting for you!"

"See ya in ten!"  
"Bye!"

The two boys hung up. Riku went to his stereo and turned it off. He grabbed some clothes figuring that he'd probably be over for the night. As he came towards his bathroom he saw his father and quickened his pace. Riku reached the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush.

He checked himself in the mirror and smiled. _'Well, being single does have advantages doesn't it?'_

Riku grabbed his keys and quickly wrote a note saying where he was and left.

The silver haired boy approached the house and went up the steps. When he reached the top he stepped on Sora's skateboard and fell onto his back. Riku groaned and sat there for a few seconds. When Riku finally got up he went straight into the house, without knocking on the door.

Bear, Sora's dog, greeted Riku happily, "Hey bear. Down you big fluff ball." The dog started to lick Riku's face.

"Bear down, now!" A sharp voice came from behind the living room doors. The owner of the voice stepped into the hallway and smiled at Riku, "Hello Riku, how was your date with Mollie yesterday?"

"Hello, Ms. Uktiri. How are you today?" Riku asked sweetly. He patted the dog on his head and followed Ms. Uktiri into the kitchen.

"Okay, I get it. You'd rather not talk about the date, okay fine by me." She smiled and handed him some cookies, "take these into Sora's room when you go up." As Riku headed up the stairs he heard her say, "He might still be in the shower."

The room was dark, as Riku entered to room. Riku fumbled to find the switch. When he found it he hissed as the light burned his eyes. His eyes glazed over his friend's messy room. At least my room is clean.

Riku looked for Sora, but heard the shower running in the other room. Sora was singing to the radio. Riku smiled and laughed at Sora's voice, _'wow, I never fully realized how much his voice matured.' _

Just then the water shut off and Riku heard stumbling around in the bathroom. Riku imagined Sora in bathroom with all the water glistening off his body. The heat in the bathroom making him sweat some, Sora wrapping a towel around his waist. Riku snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a door open. _'OH MY GOD! I was NOT thinking of Sora that way! He's a FRIEND nothing more, but his body is so- NO! I will not believe that I am gay because I've dated lots of girls! Why am I even thinking that I'm gay, I'm not even close.'_ With that thought he turned to the sound of Sora's door opening.

Sora opened the door and smiled, seeing Riku there on his bed.

"Hey Riku, when did you get here?" Sora went over to his dresser and pulled out a plain white tank top and a navy blue pair of shorts.

"Like five minutes ago, at the most. Why?" Riku looked at the ceiling as Sora bent down to get his fallen pair of shorts.

He turned and looked at Riku. Riku realized the silence and looked at Sora. Sora blushed and very softly said, "I can't dress with you watching me."

Riku heard that and smiled, "Really, I remember we used to do that all the time, but sure. I'll be down stairs waiting for you." Riku reached the door and smiled as he walked out.

'_Whoa, close one Sora. I thought he wasn't going to leave.'_ With that thought he got dressed and went down stairs.

When Sora reached the living room he saw his sister sitting next to Riku.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" Adrian looked up and smiled, "I'm a big girl now, so I can stay up late!" The little blonde started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Adrian, calm down. You need to go to bed." Adrian ignored Sora and jumped on Bear's back and said, "Giddy up!"

Ms. Uktiri came into the room and grabbed Adrian, "Adrian dear, it's time to go lay down, up stairs."

Adrian laid her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes. She smiled and whispered, "Good night, boys."

"Night." Both the boys said.

Riku got up from the couch and kneeled in front of the DVDs.

"What ya wanna watch?" Riku asked looking over his shoulder and smiling, "how about...Evil Dead III? You remember that movie well don't you?"

"Ha, ha, ha, I was ten and I couldn't help the fact that it gave me nightmares!" Sora said blushing.

"Calm down, lets actually finish it this time." Riku placed the movie in the player and joined Sora on the couch. Riku had seen this movie about four or five times. Sora is deathly afraid of scary movies and that's why the never finished it.

About half way through the movie Sora fell asleep. Riku realized this and turned the movie off. He grabbed the younger boy and carried him up to his room to go to sleep.

* * *

**Next morning**

Ring! _'What the hell is that noise? And where is it coming from!'_ Ring!

Riku jumped off the bed and ran for the phone. Sora lay there still sleeping.

"Sora wake up, Shawna called. She said to be there around one and it's...WHAT IT'S TWELVE THRITY!"

Riku jumped up and got dressed, while trying to wake up Sora in the process. After he dressed, Riku went over to the bed and attempted to wake Sora up. Finally Riku got irritated and pulled Sora off the bed. Sora fell onto Riku and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"SORA!" Sora jumped a mile high, "WHAT! I was trying to sleep!" Sora tried to lay back down.

"Sora, we need to be at Shawna's in less than a half an hour!"

"Oh shit!" Sora jumped up and ran to his dresser.

Riku got up and went down stairs to grab a bite to eat. Two minutes later Sora came flying into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. The two boys ate in a hurry.

After they were done, the boys got their shoes on and left the house.

Out of breath, the boys reached the house in a matter of minutes. They heard a scream come from the backyard. It sounded like Mollie, and then they heard a laugh. As they came around back they saw Mollie running away from a laughing Shawna. Shawna had a few water balloons and was throwing them a Mollie's feet.

Mollie ran their way and ducked behind Riku, who got pelted in the face with a water balloon. Once he shook off his daze he ran up to Shawna and grabbed some water balloons. The two teens started to throw the balloons at their defenseless friends. Soon it turned into a water fight, everyone for themselves.

Sora threw one at Shawna, and Shawna ducked. The balloon went straight for the kitchen door. Just then the kitchen door opened up and Cloud walked out, and the balloon hit him in his face. He smiled and told them to stop so they could sword fight for a while. Everyone reluctantly put the water balloons out of everyone's reach.

"Leon will be out in a few minutes." And with that Cloud walked back into the house. The four teens sat down in the chairs and waited in silence.

When Leon came out they got up and fought over who got which practice sword. After that was all figured out, Shawna and Sora wanted to go first to show Riku and Mollie how to do it.

"Okay, put your swords together." Leon commanded. The two friends obliged. "Okay go, and only stop when you have the opponent pinned down. This time don't try and kill each other! I hate hospitals."

Sora took the first swing. Shawna ducked and kicked out with her feet. She missed by an inch. Sora took this to his advantage and swung at her, again. This time his sword connected with hers. Shawna smiled and kicked at Sora's sword. Shawna hit his handle and knocked the sword out of his hands. All the while this was happening Riku and Mollie were cheering them on. Sora fell backwards and Shawna shoved her sword to his throat. Sora knew the fight was over and got up. They shook hands and laughed it of.

Mollie and Riku look at them in awe. "Sora, how come you never told me you could move like that?"

Sora laughed and shook his head, "Never thought about it, your turn."

Riku got up and grabbed his sword. Mollie followed with her sword. Leon started to walk them through what was legal and what was illegal. Then they started to fight.

Shawna and Sora started to cheer them on, while giving their two friends tips.

Both the two friends had sloppy moves, but they were doing excellent for being first timers. After a while Leon said that he needed to go get something and he would be back.

The four friends fooled around outside. Inside the house Leon went into the living room to find Cloud watching a movie.

"Hey baby, what are you watching?" Leon asked wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck. Cloud looked up and smiled, "Oh, just Signs. Like my ultimate favorite movie of all times."

"Ahh," Leon wasn't listening as he started to nuzzle Cloud's neck. Leon then started to place soft, ghost like kisses on Cloud's neck. Cloud arched up wanting to actually feel Leon's lips.

Leon hopped over the couch and laid down on top of Cloud.

They kissed softly at first, but the kiss turned more demanding. Leon and Cloud fought for dominance, and Leon won. Cloud's hands started to wander up Leon's shirt, finding what they were looking for, his hands began to slowly rub Leon's nipples.

Leon moaned into the kiss and went for his lover's pants. The couple parted for air and the brunet's hands went to the line of Cloud's boxers. The blond arched up as Leon's hands found his painfully hard member.

The brunet stroked Cloud, and the blond grabbed Leon in for another kiss.

Just then, out of nowhere, the four teens started to throw water balloons at the couple. Leon and Cloud broke apart and went after the teens. Shawna and Mollie went down the street towards the ocean, while Sora and Riku ran towards the school. The couple split up to chasse after them.

* * *

Mollie and Shawna stopped by the ocean, after making sure they weren't being chased. Mollie knelt down and took a few deep breaths. Shawna did the same.

'_Well I guess it's now or never.'_ Mollie thought.

Mollie stood up and looked around. She had a feeling that the boys weren't that far from them "Shawna? Can I ask you something?"

Shawna stood up and looked around, also, "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Uhmm..." she paused, "Shawna I wanted to tell you that I like you."

Shawna looked at her and smiled, "Well yea, I like you, too. I mean we are friends after all."

"No, I don't think you get it. I mean I like you, like you."

"OH." There was an awkward silence.

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me. I mean if you want to be a friend, that's cool, too."

The awkward silence came back. Just as Shawna began to answer they heard screeching tires and a scream. They ran towards the sound.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed it...if not then oh well no cookies for you...R&R**


	7. Silence

**Yea so here it is...jaws theme song...yea I know you wanna read it, but I have to say one thing first...if there are any mistakes or misspellings, let me know, cuz ExcelExcel couldn't read it over.**

**Disclaimer: yea I own it...whatta gonna do? gets sued ahh... you can't take my only inspiration...Fluffy (stuffed animal)...ahhhhh noooooooooooooooo...read while I get him or her back. **

**Revised 9-23-05

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Silence**

'_It's all my fault. If I hadn't said anything then he would be fine, definitely not in this awful place.'_ Sora's thoughts were interrupted by Cloud.

"Sora, stop it. I mean it, don't you dare think like that. You had no way of knowing how he would react," Cloud's eyes bore into Sora's.

Shawna and Leon were asleep. Shawna cried herself to sleep in Leon's lap. Leon, too fell asleep, shortly after she did. Mollie ran to find her dad to get more information on Riku's condition. He is the head nurse of Destiny Regional Hospital.

All were in the hallway, outside Riku's room, waiting for Riku to wake up.

Cloud leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Sora couldn't take it, so he laid his head down and closed his eyes. All he did was blame him self and there wasn't anything anyone could about.

**FLASH BACK**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both boys ran until they couldn't run anymore. They came to rest o the sidewalk, by an intersection. Both were watching a different end of the street, so if Leon or Cloud came they could run.

A silence fell between them as no one dared to say anything.

'_Okay, this is really starting to get on my nerves,'_ Riku thought. Every time Riku looked Sora in the eyes, Sora would look away.

'_Crap! Great going, Sora!'_ Sora scolded himself, _'Just make it obvious! Oh shit, what if he already knows!'_ A million possibilities ran through Sora's head a once.

Sora jumped he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see tat the hand belong to Riku. Riku had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Sora, what's the matter?" Riku tried to read his mind, _'I wonder what's got him so distracted?'_

'_Shit! Crap, crap, crap! Maybe I should tell him before everything gets more complicated than it is,' _Sora dwelled on these thoughts before he replied, "uhmm...Riku? Can I ask you something?" Sora stood to pace on the sidewalk.

"Sure, anything for you." Riku replied.

"Crap...here it goes," Sora muttered, "Riku? Do you..." Sora chickened out, "Are you bi?" he stammered.

Riku's eyes widen and he choked back a laugh, "NO. Why would you think that?"

Sora could have sworn he heard the stomping on his heart, "No, no reason, I just heard a rumor, that's all." His voice faded to nothing.

Riku stood up and stretched. He started to think about what just happen, "Hey Sora, are you?"

Sora stopped pacing and froze. "Sora?" _'I guess I'll have to tell him now. It's now or never.'_

"Can I lie to you and we can forget this whole conversation?" Sora pleaded.

"Sora, you are...so that means...you ...crush...me?" Riku stammered.

"Look Riku, it's not like I want to ruin your life, it's just I can't help it."

"Just...just stay away, Sora." Riku walked into the road, "Just stay away from me you fag!" as Riku ran to the other sidewalk, a car came flying down the street.

The car hit Riku, sending him flying down the street. Sora screamed and ran towards Riku. The driver stopped the car and picked up his phone to get an ambulance. Sora sat next to Riku as Riku slipped into an unconscious state. The girls came running towards them, with a shocked expression on their faces.

The saw Riku lying in Sora's lap, all scraped and battered up. Sora had tears streaming down his face. Mollie stood in her spot, frozen. Shawna ran over to Riku to check for a pulse. She held her breathe until she find one.

Cloud and Leon came up and saw all the commotion. Leon ran back to the house to get their car, to take them to the hospital. Cloud stayed behind and took off his shirt to rip into pieces. He used the pieces to cover Riku's wounds.

The driver stayed in his car not knowing what to do. Sora cried. Mollie sat next to him to and they held each other crying uncontrollably. Shawna paced.

The ambulance arrived at the same time as Leon. The kids got into the car as Riku was being loaded into the ambulance. They sped their way there.

**END FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mollie came running down the corridor, towards them with a smile on her face.

After waking everyone up, "I found my dad. He found out that he's got a broken leg, broken ribs, and a minor concussion. Nothing to serious, he should wake up anytime now,"

Everyone's mood lightened a little and relief passed over everyone's faces. Shawna stood up and stretched. She walked into Riku's room to sit by his bed. Sora and Mollie soon followed. Leon and Cloud stayed out in the hallway to give them privacy.

Shawna sat on Riku's right side, by the window. Sora sat on Riku's left side, by the door. Mollie sat by his feet, not wanting to get near Shawna, for obvious reasons. They were in there for an hour before Sora left to see if he could contact Riku's parents. Mollie left to get something to eat.

Shawna sat there as Riku started to come around. "Riku?" Shawna whispered.

Riku opened one eye and looked around, "The one and only."

"Oh god, you scared us all. Do you hurt anywhere? Need me to get a nurse?" Shawna's eyes filled with concern.

Riku opened both eyes and waved her off, "Nah I'm fine. Well, as fine as one can get while being in a hospital." He faked smiled.

Shawna saw right through it, "Don't play. Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to withhold your medication, to get the info out?" Riku saw the seriousness in her eyes. He sighed and looked by the door, "It's just...he said...he said he liked me. I guess...I guess I overreacted a little."

Shawna's eyes widen, "A little! You ran out in front of a car, and now you're in a hospital, that's not a little." She moved to sit next to him on the bed, "Hon? You like him don't you?"

It got quiet in the room, "No." He sighed, again. "Lair, you do. I can see it in your eyes. You have to tell him before he leaves you for good. You really did hurt him ya know. Just follow your heart, it'll tell you where to go," Right before Riku could answer, Mollie and Sora walked in with food.

"Yummy, food," Shawna practically drooled over the food and flung to them to get some for herself.

"Riku," Mollie gasped, "You're wake." She ran over to hug him. They sat there and talked until Riku's parents came, then they were forced to leave the room.

Mollie and Shawna each hugged him and turned to leave. Sora just waved and left the room.

As the three teens and the two adults got into the car, all was silent. No one said anything and no one turned on the music.

They dropped Sora off. When he stepped out of the car, they waved and Shawna asked him to call her later. He nodded and waved.

When they arrived at home, Mollie scampered out of the car, "Mollie wait. Can we talk a minute?"

Cloud and Leon looked at each other and headed into the house. Mollie and Shawna silently walked to the end of the driveway.

There was silence, "Shawna, I'm sorry for-" Mollie got cut off by Shawna. "Don't. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I mean you said what was truly in your heart and I stomped on it." Shawna looked away and blushed. Mollie put her head down, "I stomped on your heart and denied my heart in the process."

Mollie looked up and stuttered, "What? Did you say...did you say what I think you just said?"

Shawna looked up and blushed. Mollie's eyes widen and she hugged Shawna hard.

"Ah...LET GO! I HATE BEING HUGGED!" in response to that Mollie hugged harder. All the while this was going on Cloud was watching from the window.

"Cloud, get away from the window now. If Shawna catches you, you'll be terrorized and we'll never be able to do anything for a while." Leon said looking out the window.

"Well Leon, if you must know, it took me a lot of work to make them talk. I want to see my prize."

Leon leaned in t nibble on his ear and whispered, "I know a way for you to get your prize." Cloud turned around and they ran up stairs, pulling clothes as they went.

Outside the two friends let go of each other. They smiled at each other. Shawna blushed and leaned up to kiss Mollie on the cheek. Mollie smiled and said that she would call later so they could talk. Right before she left she pulled Shawna into a heated kiss.

Mollie walked down the street smiling to her self.

Shawna walked into the house and heard moaning. _'Great, just what I need to hear.'_ She moved to get the phone being quiet. She went outside and called Sora. They talked about unimportant stuff.

* * *

**Riku's house**

"Can we take him home? I mean that way he'll be closer to us, and all." Mrs. Hakuri asked looking at her son.

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned to the window and wished he was anywhere, but in that room.

"I guess, but he'll be bed ridden for a month, which means that he'll need to be taken care of constantly." Dr. Corday said, looking at Riku's charts.

Mr. Hakuri sighed and smiled, "when can he be transferred? I want him home safe and sound." The adults moved into the hallway to talk, leaving Riku to his thoughts.

'_Damn it, why does Shawna have to be right? I mean for once, why can't she be wrong. Damn her insightfulness. Maybe I should talk to him and get this straightened out.'_

"Riku, honey? We are going to get you out of here and into your bed, where you belong. Just sit tight." Mrs. Hakuri said poking her head in the door. Riku nodded his head and closed his eyes, sighing again, waiting for the end to come.

Three hours later Riku was in his own bed. After everyone left he stared at his walls. _'God damn conscience, why must it come to me in a time of confusion?'_

He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the phone. He dialed Sora's number and got the busy signal. Riku hung up the phone and shifted a little. Riku clenched his jaw shut when a sharp pain passed throughout his entire body. He hissed softly and closed his eyes and fell into a painful asleep.

Sora knocked on the door. A silver haired woman answered the door, "Hello? Oh, hi Sora. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ya, is Riku here? I need to talk to him, it's kinda important," he said shifting on his feet. She looked outside and sighed, "I guess, he might be sleeping, though."

Sora nodded thanks and walked upstairs to Riku's room. When Sora reached the door he hesitated. Sora shook his head and opened the door.

As he walked in, he noticed Riku sleeping soundly. Sora went over to Riku's wall looking at pictures of them when they were little.

Sora turned to leave the room, but a voice stopped him, "Those were the days when everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong."

Sora turned and faced, "I came to see how you were doing." "I figured." Silence followed as Sora sat in the chair next to Riku's bed, "Sora we need to talk." The uncomfortable silence followed them.

* * *

**Yea I left another... whatta gonna do bet me up? People come out of nowhere and have pitchforks okay shutting up now...R&R PLEASE!**


	8. You and Only You

**THIS IS THE SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! **

**This chapter might seem a little sad, but I tried to fix that...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I did...DAMN!**

**Revised: 9-23-05**

**Chapter 8: You and Only You**

Sora was the first to make a sound, he sighed. Sora slouched in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Riku looked into his mirror and saw Sora's reflection, he, too, sighed.

"Sora, can't you just say something?" Riku pleaded looking at the younger boy. The brunet sighed and faced Riku, "You overreacted."

"Sora, I know, but what you said came so sudden..." he took a breath and choose is his words carefully, "You surprised me and I didn't know how to react."

"You could have been nice." Sora face turned cold, "You could have let me off easy, but NO!" Sora's voice raised, "you acted, like you and ran, just like what you do when things get out of control!"

Riku was taken back by his friend's sudden rage, "Sora...I'm sorry. I just-" He got cut off by Sora.

"That's right you should be," he got up and walked to the door, "You were an ass with the way you reacted. You need to sort your self out," he opened the door and stormed down stairs, shooting people dirty looks as he passed them.

The platinum blond just sat there, shocked at how much anger Sora had bottled in. As best he could, Riku got up and hobbled downstairs into the library to lose him self in a book.

**SORA**

'_Damn him, he got what he deserves.'_ Sora trudged down the street. Sora just wandered the town aimlessly until he found himself at 'The Shack'. He put on a fake smile and walked in.

Sora sat down in an empty booth and watched people walk by. _'Damn the whole world! Everyone has someone in their lives and I have no one. The one person I'd rather be with probably thinks I'm disgusting.'_ Sora was so in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person slipping into the other end of the booth.

"Sora, sweetie, have something on your mind?" Sora looked into his mom's eyes. He faked a smile and nodded.

"Sora, don't try to pull that on me. I know when my baby is hurt." She patted his arm, "Tell me what's wrong." Sora looked out the window, "Riku doesn't...he said that...I'm just..." Sora stumbled to say the right words.

"Sora honey, I'm your mother, of course I know about you," Sora looked up in surprise and she laughed, "Come on, its called mother's intuition. The way you use to talk about him when you were little, it was a given. What exactly did he say?"

Sora opened his mouth, but closed it again. He mentally sighed, "I'm the reason he got hit by the car." "Sora, far from it, and you know it!" she scolded, "What did he flip?"

Sora didn't answer. He looked at the menu and tried to hide his face, _'I'm not talking about this with my mom! Only...if it wasn't for me...if only he didn't exist!'_ Sora's blood started to boil over, _'It has to be his fault...I mean no one said that he had to overreact and cross the street! He could have walked away and just...I don't anymore.'_ Sora thought as he lost the battle within him self and deflated.

Sora's mom saw the confusion in his eyes and couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. They sat there for another five minutes, before they decided to go home.

**SHAWNA**

Shawna was asleep when Cloud and Leon walked into the living room.

"She looks so peaceful. At least more than lately," Cloud stated pulling a blanket over her. Shawna stirred a little and rolled over to face the backside of the couch.

Leon looked at the sleeping form, "Ya know, I don't think she fell asleep down here on purpose. I think she didn't want to interrupt, it wouldn't be the first time." Leon walked over to Cloud and pulled him into the kitchen, "You better get cooking because I'm starving." He smiled and gave Cloud a kiss. Leon turned and headed for the door, "Be back in a few, got to get something."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and laughed, _'What the hell is he up to? I hope he didn't wake her up.'_ As if answering his thoughts, "Can you two be any louder?"

Shawna stumbled into the kitchen. Her hair was sticking in all directions and Cloud laughed causing Shawna to frown. Shawna sat on the kitchen stool facing Cloud's back.

Cloud grabbed cucumbers and began to cut them up. Shawna's voice was filled with sleep when she spoke, "You need to stay out of my personal life."

Cloud froze and retorted, "Ya, well you are to young to have a **personal** life." He turned to look at her and Cloud smiled, "Plus it worked, didn't it?"

"That's none of your business." Shawna hopped off the stool and made her way to her room. Cloud laughed as she walked away.

When she got into her room she realized something was different. She couldn't figure it out, so she went to her closet to change clothes. As Shawna reached the closet, she saw a reflection and jumped.

"Serves you right for earlier!" the voice said. Shawna turned around and sighed. Mollie smiled and slowly put her arms around Shawna's waist, pulling her close.

Shawna leaned into the embraced and laid her head on Mollie's chest, "Not fair!" was muffled into Mollie's shirt. Mollie laughed, "Ya well I've been waiting for you to come up here. Although I think Cloud knows I'm here." It got quiet in the room as the two girls rocked back and forth slowly, enjoying each other's company.

Slowly they made their way to Shawna's bed. After they were settled both girls fell asleep in each other's arms. When Cloud came in to announce supper he found them on the bed.

As he went to close the door he felt two arms wrap around **his** waist and he leaned into the embrace, titling his head back. Leon glanced at the girls and smiled. He leaned forward and closed the door softly. Leon and Cloud went to eat and left the girls alone, where a surprise was waiting for Cloud.

**RIKU**

Riku sat in the library chair avoiding his parents. He couldn't concentrate; he kept going back to the fight. So, after half an hour of struggling he slammed the book down, to let out some of his frustration.

He sat there in silence, staring at the door that led into the woods. _'I need to get out of this house. I'm going to be become insane!'_ Riku groaned and stood up. The minute he did, he wished he hadn't. A sharp pain swept through his side and he swayed.

After making sure the pain was gone he headed for the door. As Riku stepped out the door, the cool air greeted him. _'I need to walk around. I hope I don't get into trouble for this.'_

Riku stepped into the woods and felt the damp air. He started down a trail he and Sora made between their houses when they were little. Almost half way through the path, it disappeared. Riku noticed and stopped to look forward. "Maybe if I keep going, I'll see his house." Riku said aloud.

He wobbled down the long gone path. After not seeing Sora's house he grew worried. "Shit!" he mumbled. _'Great I think I'm lost!'_

He sat right under a tree as the rain came down. Riku looked up at the sky, _'This is how I feel at the moment.'_ Another pain swept through his sides and he gripped them hard, waiting for the pain to subside. Riku sat there and watched the rain fall, waiting for it to stop so he could find his way back.

**SORA**

Sora lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Downstairs he could hear Adrian and her friends running around. Sora looked outside and saw that it had started to rain.

Sora got up and walked over to his window and noticed the woods. _'I remember when Riku used to sneak over here when his parents had those stupid parties. I wonder if the path is still there.'_

Sora grabbed a hoodie and threw his sneakers on. He ran downstairs passed his sister and her playmates. When Sora stepped outside the cool, damp air greeted him. He smiled and headed into the woods.

The path was worn down, almost not there at all. Sora heard a voice and followed the sound, until he came to a tree. Underneath it was none other than Riku himself.

Riku heard a twig snapped and looked in the direction of the sound. When he looked he saw Sora staring back at him, drenched. Riku looked away and tried not to notice him, but failed.

Sora walked over and across from him, not saying a word. Sora sat in the rain, not caring. They sat in a comfortable silence.

Riku looked in Sora's direction when he spoke, "Sora? Please just hear me out, and then you can yell at me."

Sora nodded not facing Riku. "Sora? I'm sorry for being an ass," this was replied with a snort, which Riku ignored, "I really like your company. I like everything about you, I even dreamed about you and me, I just... I'm afraid about what people will think if they were to see us happy... I mean, our parents, well mine... they'll... I don't know..."

Sora turned to face Riku and stared him in the eyes, "Listen Sora, I want to be with you forever, it's just... I don't know, anymore... I'm sorry, please forgive my sorry ass."

Sora crawled over to Riku not minding getting muddy. Sora sat next to Riku and pulled Riku into his lap. Riku looked into Sora's eyes and stumbled out, 'Sora, what... are... you... doing?" Sora lightly placed a chaste kiss on Riku's lips. Riku did the same.

Sora smiled and held Riku close, hoping for Riku to get the hint. Riku took the hint and laid his head on the crook of Sora's neck. With a quiet understanding they fell asleep waiting for the rain to end.

**This is the 2nd to the last chapter of the story! I hope that you enjoyed this fic! If you don't like the ending let me know and I might down an afterwards sorta thing... I planned on having another chapter, but I couldn't think of what to write so it ends with this one... I hope you liked it! Tell what you think!**


	9. Epilogue

**i decided to write a Epilogue cuz i thought that the way i left it you need some yaoi... you've got two scenes of it... but i'm warning you... they might be bad because I've never really written one and therefore they will suck!**

**disclaimer- i own absolutly nothing...**

**warning---- 2 scenes of YAOI!

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**6 months later**

The crowd of family and friends sat there in silence as he continued talking. Shawna and Sora sat behind the standing Cloud. Mollie and Riku sat behind the standing Leon.

The Priest continued on as Leon and Cloud took glances at each other. Each time they caught each other they would smile and look away. The couple said their vows and recited what the priest stated and such.

The Priest smiled as he said these last words, "Mr. Leonhart you may kiss the bride...err... your husband." The couple kissed. Half the people there awed and some laughed at the Priest mistake. After two minutes the couple were still kissing, so Shawna got up and split them apart.

Cloud blushed and Leon laughed. Shawna sat back down next to Sora and whispered, "Finally, I thought maybe they maybe they grew the ability to breath through their eyes or something."

Sora laughed and glanced over at Riku. Mollie and Riku were betting on how many times Cloud and Leon would do it on the first night. Riku saw Sora looking him and he smirked.

Leon stuck out his arm and Cloud linked his, as they walked down the isle into the front yard. Soon Shawna, Mollie, Sora, and Riku followed. Everyone else soon came after that.

Leon and Cloud were holding hands as the four came towards them. They were smiling placing money in Shawna's pocket for safe keeping. Shawna spoke first, "Hey Cloud can I ask you something?"

Cloud gave her a suspicious look, "Sure."

"Uh, yea so... We have a bet going on..." Riku laughed as Leon glared at Shawna thinking he knew what she was going to say, "Yea, when you get back... we need to..." she blushed, "we'regoingtoneedtoknowhowmanytimesyou'regoingtodoitonthefirstnight'cuzit'sabet." She rushed all at once.

Cloud just stared as his parents came walking towards them. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words and closed his mouth.

Leon's eyebrow rose, "Why should I tell you four trouble makers?"

Shawna blushed harder as Sora answered for her, surprising everyone, "'cuz you love her, and us."

Leon laughed. Cloud's parents came over and talked to them ignoring the teens. Seeing this as the end of the conversation the teens, they walked to the front porch stairs and sat down.

Riku sat down on the top stair and Sora crawled into his lap. Mollie and Shawna sat next to each other on the bottom steps. All four of them watched Cloud and Leon's happiness as they talked to Cloud's parents.

Sora laid his head on the crook of Riku's neck. Riku smiled and looked down. Sora blushed and looked up at the sky.

Shawna and Mollie were holding hands thinking of ways to blow up the school, without getting caught. When Sora heard this conversation he laughed, "Mollie? Why are you talking about blowing up the school?"

Riku stifled a laughed, "Uh, cuz ya know the test we have for Mrs. Babeu tomorrow? Well I won't have time to study, with me staying at Mollie's for the next week." Shawna replied.

"You'll grow some sort of routine, overtime. I know me and Sora had to, when I moved in." Riku said kissing Sora softly on the lips.

"I still can't believe your parents are that stupid? I mean so what, you found some to love you. That's what should have mattered. Not what the neighbors think." Mollie said scooting closer to the oblivious Shawna.

"Yea well, at least Sora's mom loves me, and she counts." Riku stated.

Sora looked over Riku's shoulder and smiled, "Hey mom, what is it time to leave already?"

Sora's mom nodded and grabbed her keys out of her purse, "Yea I have a date with Dylan. He said he had to ask me something. Have you seen your sister?"

Riku shook his head, "No we haven't, sorry."

"I'll find her, go get in the car, while I say good-bye to Cloud and Leon." She walked off into the backyard.

"Bye, you two." Sora said standing up.

Riku also stood up and put an arm around Sora's waist, "See you in school on Monday, unless it's burned to the ground." He chuckled.

"Bye." Both girls said smiling.

The couple walked off into the street to find their car. Adrian came skirting around the corner, looking behind her. Shawna saw her and grabbed Adrian's arm.

"Adrian, isn't your mom looking for you?"

Adrian giggled and nodded, "Yea, but I don't wanna go. I meet this cute boy and I wanna play doctor with him."

Mollie's eyes widen and she laughed, "Not until you're older, sweetie." Mollie said through her laughter. Adrian titled her head in confusion.

Adrian's mom (Sora's mom, too.) came around the corner and spotted Adrian.

"Adrian Rose, we are going home. You can play with the boy another time." She picked Adrian up and walked into the street to break Sora and Riku up. Sora and Riku were making out in the middle of the street.

As the crowd of family and friends died down Mollie and Shawna sat there, on the stairs.

Cloud and Leon said many thanks as people came to congratulate them, on getting married. As Cloud's parents moved away from them Cloud sighed, "Finally I didn't they would leave us alone."

Leon looked at his watch, "Another hour before we leave for Hawaii. Then we can... have fun." Leon whispered in Cloud's ear. Cloud shivered and blushed.

"That means we have to pack... we should get going." Cloud rushed.

Leon grabbed Cloud's arm and guided them both towards the house. Cloud's parents were talking to Mollie and Shawna.

"Hey mom, are you going to leave those two alone?" Cloud said as they reached the stairs.

"Well I suppose we should get going and all." She stood up and hugged Cloud and Leon. Then kissed the top of Shawna's head and waved good-bye to Mollie. Cloud's Dad waved good-bye to them all and walked his wife towards their car.

Shawna and Mollie ignored the newlyweds and whispered something to each other.

"Care to let us in on the conversation?" Leon asked grabbing Cloud's waist.

Shawna and Mollie looked up in surprise and shook their heads, "Uh, no. We're going to be leaving now." They stood up. Mollie whispered something in Shawna's ear and Shawna blushed.

Cloud looked and Leon and raised his eyebrow in question. Leon raised his shoulders and a look of confusion passed his face.

"So, got all of your stuff" Mollie asked.

"Yep. One more thing, though." She hugged Leon and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. As Shawna hugged Cloud, he whispered in her ear, "What are you two planning?"

"Not a thing." She smiled and pulled back. Mollie hugged Cloud and Leon and they grabbed Shawna's stuff and headed down the street to Mollie's house.

Leon looked at Cloud and looked at Leon. They shrugged and walked into the house holding hands, getting ready to leave.

* * *

"Hey Riku, what do you think would happen if we got married?" Sora asked, sitting on his bed.

They four of them returned home, only for Sora's mom to leave. Dylan came and picked her up for their date. Adrian was to stay at her friend's house that night, so the couple was alone.

Riku was sitting on the computer chair, "What do you think will happen? We'll be married that's what." He looked around the room and got up, off the chair. Riku walked over and sat next to Sora, "But I know what we could practice for our honeymoon."

Sora shivered and moaned as Riku licked the shell of Sora's ear. A smile crossed Riku's face and he trailed his way to Sora's chin. He discarded Sora's shirt. Riku went for Sora's pants but Sora stood up.

Riku growled as Sora stood near him. Sora took off his pants and boxers. He mewled and touched himself but wouldn't let Riku touch him, so Riku threw himself at the younger boy. They fell on the floor and came in contact for a heated kiss.

Riku slipped his tongue in Sora's mouth and they both battled for dominance. Sora knew he was going to lose but he fought anyway and lost.

Hands roamed freely as the boys rolled on the floor, stripping Riku of his clothes in the process. Riku left Sora's mouth and started to attack his neck. Sora tried to bite back a moan, but failed and sighed Riku's name.

Soon the two boys were naked. Riku reached for his pants to pull out a bottle of lubricant, but Sora didn't notice as he started to stroke himself in Riku's absence.

Riku rolled over onto Sora and positioned himself and Sora knew what was to come. Riku put some lubricant on one finger and probed Sora's entrance. Riku added another finger and a third when Sora got accustomed to them.

Riku took the fingers out and earned a whimper from Sora. Riku positioned himself and slowly entered Sora. After Sora got used to the pain he started to move his hips against Riku. Riku took this as a hint to start to move and he did.

Riku grabbed Sora's harden member and started to stroke it to add to the pleasure. Soon Riku hit Sora's prostate and Sora came in ecstasy. Riku soon followed.

Riku slowly took his limp member out of Sora and lay down next to him. Sora smiled and whispered "I love you, Riku"

Riku gathered Sora up in his arms and made his way to their bed. Sora cuddled next to Riku and fell asleep. Riku noticed this and softly whispered, "I love you too babe." Sleep came soon after for Riku.

* * *

Mollie and Shawna walked into the empty house walked upstairs into Mollie's room. Once they were settled Mollie said, "Do you think it's a good time to activate our plan?"

Shawna smiled and crawled into Mollie's arms, "Only for the one I love."

Mollie let go of Shawna and stood up. She ran downstairs and grabbed the phone. She dialed her father's work number and asked to speak with him.

Once he was on the phone Mollie asked when he was to be expected home. He answered that he had to work late today, so he'd be home sometime after midnight. Mollie smiled and said good-bye. As she hung up the phone an arm wrapped around her waist and turned Mollie around.

Mollie smiled and kissed Shawna deeply. They slowly made their way to the couch and lay down. Holding each other they watched TV until the fell asleep.

* * *

Ms. Uktiri walked into the restaurant, followed by Dylan.

A man in a tux walked up to them and asked for their name.

"We are here under Williams, for two." Dylan stated clearly linking arms with Ms. Uktiri. The man with the name tag: Marc smiled and led them to their table.

Dylan pulled out Sarah's chair and she whispered, "Thank you."

He sat down after taking off his jacket, "You look stunning." He smiled.

They were talking when the waiter arrived, "What can I get you guys tonight?" the waiter handed them menus.

Sarah skimmed through hers and she knew what she wanted, "Salmon grilled with a hint of lemon and mashed potatoes with garlic." Sarah handed the menu back to the waiter.

"Sounds good, I think I might just have the same." He also handed the menu back, "We want a nice trade of wine for drank." Sarah nodded her head.

The waiter took the order and left. Sarah glanced around her. The restaurant had a candle in the middle of every table.

"Thank you for this meal. This place is beautiful." Sarah sighed.

Dylan took her hand and gazed into her eyes.

They talked until their dinner arrived. They finished eating in no time and were contemplating on desert.

_'Now or never.'_ Dylan though, "Sarah, there is something I've been meaning to ask, and I think now is the perfect time." He got up and walked up to her. He knelt by her, sighed, and gazed into her eyes, again, "Sarah, I love you so much and there isn't a single to express it. I want to be with you until we are old and wrinkly." He pulled a black box out of his pocket, "Sarah, will you marry me?"

Sarah sat there stunned and speechless. She smiled and in a quivery voice, "I would love to." Dylan smiled and put the ring on her finger. They kissed and heard awe's throughout the restaurant. She smiled as they decided what to get for desert.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

"Finally." Cloud whined setting his bags on the floor, next to the door. He moved towards the TV and grabbed the remote, flopping onto the couch, "That plane ride took forever. This hotel looks nice."

Leon, who came from checking out the bedroom, saw Cloud, "Cloud, we are on our honeymoon, so why the hell are you watching TV!" Leon walked towards Cloud.

Cloud got up and walked away from Leon, "I'm _trying_ to watch TV." Cloud smiled as Leon started to get mad. Leon bolted for Cloud. The next thing Cloud knew, he was pinned on the couch.

Leon began to attack Cloud's neck feverishly as he straddle Cloud. Leon's hands slipped under Cloud's shirts and began to explore the skin underneath.

Cloud moaned and withered under Leon, his eyes pleading for Leon to stop teasing him. Leon grabbed Cloud's short and pulled it off, along with his own.

Leon kissed a trail to Cloud's pants line. Leon's hands roamed up Cloud's chest. Leon sat up and smiled, he began to grind hips into Cloud's. Cloud moaned and Leon bringing him down for another kiss.

Still kissing, Leon leaned up and tugged at the hem of the pants. Cloud took the hint and broke the kiss and lifted his butt off the couch. Leon tugged them off and they met the same fate as the shirts.

Cloud flipped them over so he was on top. Cloud pulled off Leon's pants in swift movement. The pants landed in the pile of clothes. Cloud kissed and licked Leon's stomach as his hands slithered pass Leon's boxers.

Moaning Leon arched up in the touch, as Cloud took Leon's now hardening member in his hands. Cloud smiled as he nipped the baseline of Leon's jaw. Cloud brought his hands up Leon's abs. They both moaned as the hard members grinded each other.

Leon regrettably got up and looked for his pants. He found them almost instantly. He dugged into the pocket and pulled out lube, as Cloud came up from behind and grabbed his member. Leon leaned into Cloud moaned Cloud's name.

Leon turned around and guided his lover into the bedroom. Leon pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top. Leon put the lube to the side and grabbed Cloud's member.

Cloud moaned. Leon leaned down and took his lover in his mouth. Leon licked the under side and in response Cloud's eyes almost rolled in the back of his head.

When Cloud was near the peak Leon stopped. He took the lube and applied some to his fingers. Leon stuck two fingers in first and then a third to prepare Cloud. When he thought Cloud was ready he lubed himself up and slowly pushed in.

Cloud pushed back after a few moments and groaned. They set a fast pace. When Leon hit Cloud's spot, Cloud came. Leon followed not long after.

When Leon pulled out Cloud whimpered from the loss. Leon lay down next to his partner and wrapped an arm around him. Cloud laid hid head on Leon's shoulder and they fell asleep.

* * *

**well it's offically over! i hoped you liked the story! squeeks i've never finished a story before...**

**THANK YOU! all of you who reviewed... i give any game or manga you want! again thank you!**


End file.
